pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: the pikmin's adventure
Pikmin: the pikmin's adventure Backstory After the events of pikmin 3, Alph, Brittany, Charlie and Olimar decide to go back to PNF-404, for a vacation, strangely, they arrive without crashing. They then discover the master onion, which is surrounded by pikmin, going about their business. The captains then help the pikmin beat a few bulb orbs, and then the day ends. Then,after the S.S. Drake stops in the sky, two golden hands shoot out from the surface, grabbing the ship and bringing it down, The Onion follows the ship, when a burst of fire shoots out of the other hand, splitting the onion into five smaller ones, and sending pikmin all over the planet. A red pikmin and two yellow pikmin then grab an extra helmet Olimar had, and Alph's KopPad. THey crash on Mystic mountain, and name themselves Redburst, Yellers and Yolo. New pikmin are discovered through out the adventure, as well as treasure and fruit. Areas Mystic mountian Pikmin in this area: Red pikmin Black pikmin Orange pikmin Yellow pikmin Bosses in this area: Flying Snagret Cyan Dragon Magma serpent Neon Mawdad Rocky Wraith Rocky Lakes Pikmin in this area: Rock pikmin Blue pikmin Bronze pikmin Silver pikmin Gold pikmin Bosses in this area Electric Watersnake Burrowing Snagret Poison Phosbat Water Wraith Highhieghts Tree Pikmin in this area Winged pikmin Green pikmin Tree pikmin Bosses in this area Flight eagle Scornet Commander Air Wraith Final Frontier Bosses in this area Elemental Wraith Power sprays Ultra-Spicy Spray: Powers pikmin up ams evolves them to flower stage. Gained after obtaining the spray bottle and juicer,and after finding the Spiderwort Tree Ultra-Bitter Spray: Petrifies enimes for a short Time. Gained after the same things as Ultra-Spicy Spray Cyan Ice-ghost Spray: Turns Blue Pikmin into Cyan pikmin. Gained after defeating the Cyan Dragon to obtain the Cyan Spiderwort Magma Spray: Turns Red pikmin into Magma pikmin. Gained after defeating the Magma Serpent to obtain the Magma Spiderwort Voltage-Power Spray: Turns Yellow pikmin into Volt pikmin. Gained after beating the Electric Watersnake to obtain the Voltage Spiderwort ' Important Treasures' Helmet and Whistle: Allows Redburst to command other pikmin. Available from the beginning KopPad: Creates a map and shows signals. Available from the beginning. Only Yellers and Yolo can carry it and read the maps. Catapult Arm: Allows Redburst to throw pikmin. Within the Flying Snagret Spray Bottle: Allows you to carry sprays. In the Spiderwort Hole, on the bottom floor. Juicer: Allows you to make sprays and fruit juices. Found in the Spiderwort Hole, on the bottom floor Globe: Opens up the World map, and gives access to other areas. Within the Rocky Wraith. Data Gluttons: One in each area, gives access to the next area. Within every area's last boss Special Features Fruit Hunt:Battle your opponent by getting more juice. Available from the beginning. Bingo Battle Beat your friends by getting all the objects in a row in one row on your bingo card: Available from the beginning Extra Treasure: Go back to the story and get the special Capitan-only treasures and battle special bosses, and find a special snowy area. Available after beating the game. Special bosses Emperor Bubbalax Three-Eyed Mericlops. Fiery Long-Legs Frosty Long-Legs. Trivia In this Game, the pikmin and enemies can talk.